Call Me Steph
by TheCrazyLunaticAuthorofDoom
Summary: Edward left Bella. Bella becomes Vampire. Bella moves on. That's how it started. Now Bella has a new family, and a new husband. But when the meet the Cullens, one of Bella's family has a connection with Bella's past. She's Jasper's...sister?
1. A Stranger on the Cliff

**A/N: ** **Yes this is another "Edward never came back" story. But it's also a "Lost Past" story for one of the Cullen's. In this story Bella knew about the wolves but she never really became best friends with Jacob. It starts when she's about to jump off the cliff.**

Chapter 1- A Stranger on the Cliff

Stephenie's POV

I was looking for Viktor in the Washington Forests when I heard a noise to my left. _Why is he by the cliffs?_ But as I got closer the smell was clearly not my companions. It was a girl, with dark brown hair.

She took a step towards the edge and I did something completely out of character. I ran to place myself between her and the cliff face.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

"Stephenie, please call me Steph. And your name would be?"

"Bella," she replied nervously.

"Sooooo…Bella…Why are you about to jump off the cliff? That's not the best way to pass your time." I joked waiting for her to explain.

Bella sighed and then the whole story came rambling out. From her moving in with her dad to her vampire boyfriend leaving her to meeting me.

"That's quite a life," I said. I was mad that anybody could hurt such a nice girl, "And you still want to be changed? After all that?"

"Yes, of course. Oh would you please change me?"

Her eyes were so filled with hope that I couldn't turn her down.

"Yes." I reached towards her and bit her neck.

She yelped in pain. I scooped her up and raced towards our home in Canada. She writhed in pain and screamed for the next few days.

Half-way through the second day Viktor showed up.

"You just had to change her!" he scolded.

"Yes I did! She had such a terrible life…and she felt like a sister or something! I couldn't let her kill herself, Viktor!" I retorted.

Viktor didn't question me farther, those were the exact things he'd felt when he changed me.

_I was dying of the flu and my only care-taker, my brother, was off fighting in the war. Sadly, I met my brother again 92 years later. He'd been changed too. He'd also found his mate and they were going to live with their coven, otherwise I might have stayed with him. We keep in touch but I haven't seen him since 1953._

I searched through Viktor's head and found that there was still doubt about Bella. I knew he'd come around.

When Bella woke up we took her hunting and started our lives together.


	2. 100 years later

**A/N:**** O.k. So second chapter is up, Yay! This is probably m favorite chapter in the entire story. If you have any questions about the story please leave them with your review and I will gladly answer them (unless they spoil the story, then I'll just make you wait.)**

Chapter two – 100 years later

Stephenie's POV

I sighed as Bella and Viktor kissed each other in the back of my Cublin 28R.

"Guys, please wait until I can get away from you! We'll be home In less than two minutes!"

They had been married 76 years and were always like that. It was hard to live with at times but I was glad they were happy.

We were moving back to Forks, Washington. The place I had met Bella. I pulled into our driveway to see that the moving vans were already here with our stuff. We unloaded it all before exploring the house.

I slipped away from the other two and wandered down to the cliff. The sun was just setting and it was beautiful.

A few moments later I was joined by somebody I did not know.

When I looked up a pair of gold eyes met mine. He was another vampire.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hi," he nodded and continued staring at the cliff. Then he commented, "Did you just move here? My family got here last week and we haven't seen you."

"Yeah, it looks like we'll be getting to know each other. I'm Stephenie, call me Steph."

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward, why are you here? I mean, if your coven isn't."

"My girlfriend, and the love of my lif-existance, through herself off this cliff. What's your reason?"

"I met my sister here, changed her here and found the one exception to my gift here. Plus I had to get away from the other two, sometimes it's hard being the third wheel."

"I know what you mean, The other six are all together so that just leaves me."

"There are SEVEN of you!" I gasped, the only group of vampire that big was the Volturi.

"Yeah. Didn't you say you have a power?" He was very curious. So I decided to tell him a little.

"I can see into people's minds."

"I can read minds too!!!" He exclaimed.

"No, not read minds, SEE into them. I can see everything that's ever gone through your head, memories, thoughts…I can make you do something or unravel your very inner-mind and make you go insane." _But I can do more._ I thought.

"Impressive. But dangerous?"

"I know." Then a thought struck me, "Would your family like to come over this evening? We live about 3 miles to the west of here."

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye!" I waved them ran towards our house, making it there in two seconds.

"HEY VICKY!" I greeted when he opened the door. He hated his nickname.

"Where were you!" he demanded. I glared at him and he shrunk back.

Bella slid down the banister, "Be nice Steph."

"Fine! I should probably warn you that I invited another coven over this evening! I'm Off!"

I skipped upstairs before either of them could trouble and turned on my radio. I stayed there for hours humming to the songs while I went through my closet.

Alice's POV

Edward had gone to see the place Bella had killed herself and the whole family was worried about what it would do to him. I waited with Jasper until Edward came in.

"Carlisle," he called, not nearly as upset as we expected, "Another coven just moved in near here and they want to meet us."

As soon as he said that the house faded away and I was standing in front of a large blue house with an orchard behind it.

A vampire who looked to be 20 answered the door, "Alice?" he asked.

I snapped back into reality and ran upstairs to change. For the first time in my life, I couldn't remember a face.

"I guess we are going," Emmett laughed.

After everyone was ready we drove over to the house. Esme knocked and the man from my vision answered, "Alice?" he asked, "I don't believe it! And Jasper!" Jasper shook his hand.

We entered the house, I noticed Jasper looking around anxiously.

The man introduced himself.

"I'm Viktor,"

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and his is my wife Esme and our Children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. You apparently know Alice and Jasper."

He chuckled, "I doubt she would let me forget, It's very nice to see such a large family with our _eating habits_."

A side door opened and Viktor smiled, "This is my wife, Bella."

Bella took his hand and smiled when she saw us.

"Bella!!!!" Alice Squealed. Bella hugged her then my whole family.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Exactly what looks to have happened." Bella answered.

My family's thought were all confused, Alice was yelling so loud it gave me a headache.

"Bella," Viktor asked, "Where is the annoying little Steph?"

"I HEARD THAT!" was shouted down the stairs by the girl I met at the cliff.

"I'll go get her," Bella said. Alice danced along with her and Viktor ushered us into a comfy living room.

Jasper was really excited about something, he made the whole room excited.

"What's all this about Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Jasper smiled.

**A/N: Remember: Leave any questions. And pretty please review! I'll give you a cookie!**


	3. JASPER!

**A/N: **** And so the nutsy-ness resumes and I'm on Chapter three!!!! Oooooooooohhhh, fancy. And yes, Stephenie is named after the genius author who created the Twilight series STEPHENIE MEYER!! WoooooooHoooooo!**

Chapter Three- A Tale of Two Siblings

Stephenie's POV

I was still going through my closet when I heard people moving around downstairs.

"Bella, where's that annoying little Steph?" Viktor asked.

"I HEARD THAT," I shouted.

"I'll go get her."

I heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. Then stop at my closet door.

"Now _this_ is a closet." A familiar voice said.

"Alice?" I asked spinning around.

"Hey Stephenie! I didn't know you were—"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I rushed past Bella and down the hall. Ignoring the two following me, I vaulted over the banister and landed on the first floor. There were seven vampire's looking at me like I was crazy, one being Viktor.

"JASPER!!!!!" I screamed, tackling him.

"Steph?" Jasper was shocked.

"No duh," He laughed and hugged me.

I could hear his family wondering why Alice wasn't pulling me off or trying to snap my neck.

I pulled away, "So Alice is the jealous type is she?"

They looked shocked and I laughed. Jasper just shook his head.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my sister." He said.

I smiled and waved.

"Were you changed by Maria too?"

"No, I'm his actual sister. I was changed while he was off fighting the war. You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw him again.

Bella was glaring at me, _Why didn't you tell me about this?_

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know the Edward you knew was the Edward Jasper knew!" I defended.

She continued to glare at me but it was more joking.

"It's nice to meet you," Rosalie said, "But why haven't we met sooner?"

"When I met Jasper again he and Alice were on their way to a coven she had seen living off animal blood. I can only guess it was yours. Me and Viktor were living together off animal blood already. I love my brother more than anyone on the planet but I don't belong in his family. Besides," I smiled mischeviously at Jasper and he smirked, "It was easier to learn how to beat him without him there with me."

"You think you could beat me now?" Jasper challenged.

"I know I could," I said with a smirk.

"Let's find out."

"I wouldn't do that," Viktor warned, "She's going to win."

"I doubt it," Jasper said.

"Outside, now! Viktor get the box for me?"

Me and Jasper went out back and stood staring at each other. Our families followed. Alice and Bella had amused expressions. Viktor was last out, caring a long black case.

"I got a new set." I explained, "The Volturi sent them as a thank-you for finally changing Bella."

Before Jasper could respond I was knocked to the ground by Edward.

"IT WAS YOU THAT DAMNED HER TO THIS!!!" He yelled.

Viktor and Jasper stepped forward to help but I told them to stop. I hit Edward with a kick that threw him off me and crouched next to him.

"Listen up, it _was_ me that changed her, but it was also _me_ that helped her stop beating herself up about you. I was _me_ that taught her how to survive in our world. It was _me _that convinced her to live and it was_ me_ that wouldn't let her jump off the damn cliff in the first place!!!! But it was _you_ that "damned" her to this because _you_ made her aware of our world. The Volturi were going to kill her because she knew too much. And you know as well as I that they wouldn't have killed her painlessly."

I twisted him to face Bella, "She is happy and in love because of me. Her and Viktor would never leave each other like you did. So don't _you_ dare speak to me like that!!!"

_I wonder if I should help her or him?_ Jasper thought, _I always though exactly what she's saying but he is my family._

That's when it really hit hard. The truth I'd been denying. This was Jasper's family. I faced Jasper now.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave now," and I took off.

Jasper's POV

I watched my sister chew out Edward. I knew she had a right too, he _had_ attacked her and she was just saying what we'd all been thinking. But at the same time Edwards was in my family now.

As soon as I thought that her mood changed for the worse. She stepped back and looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave now." She said.

"Can you wait here?" I asked my family. Carlisle nodded and I raced after her.

As I followed her trail I thought about Steph.

I had always been protective of her and afraid something might happen. When we were human she wasn't allowed to leave the house, only when she had to get me to come in for supper. I was afraid something might happen to her so I began teaching her swordplay when our parents weren't home.

She got really good, real fast but I was always bigger and stronger so I always won. I remember how sad she was when I left for war. The thing I remember most from when I was a human was the pain I felt the day I got the letter about her death. That was the day before I was changed.

Then I recognized it. The pain I had felt as a human was the same pain Stephenie had been feeling all day. Then after she was fighting Edward it had been multiplied a thousand times.

Suddenly she stopped running. I was so lost in thought that I crashed into her. She kept me from falling. When I looked around I saw we were somewhere in Utah. She was sobbing.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she cried tearlessly.

"Why would I be mad at you? Edward shouldn't have attacked you. I just want to know why you are so sad."

"I miss how it used to be." She sighed falling over so she was sitting on her knees. I sat next to her.

"You mean when we were human?"

"Yes. It was just you and me. We were a family. Back at the house I realized something I've been denying for a long time."

"And that would be?" I pressed gently. Knowing she would tell me everything if I was patient.

"I'm not your family anymore. They are."

I brushed the hair, which was the exact shade as mine, out of her face.


End file.
